Harry Potter And The Pure  Blood King
by Wolverineboy
Summary: This is a story set 20 years after the defeat of Tom Marvolo Riddle. see what happens when 2 new characters clash in a ferantic battle in a toilet.NO FLAMES.
1. Chapter 1

**The Pure Blood King**

In the mists of the forest Albania many deaths had been reported on the muggles news

with no cause of death. As you now the avada kedavre curse leaves no trace. The ministry

of magic new this was a wizard killing. The question was who did it?

Meanwhile, on platform 9 and a half Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were saying goodbye to their children . When suddenly Harry's scar burnt like never before "ouch" he exclaimed loudly. Ron looked worried and Hermione asked

" was it your scar?" Harry stayed silent wondering what had caused his scar to burn. Dronma walked by stopped and spoke directly to Harry to try and find out why he was clutching his scar in such an odd fashion.

Dronma was wearing a tweed suit and tie all black as if he were attending a funeral. Meanwhile Harry was wearing jeans and a t shirt. Suddenly realising everyone was looking at him he grabbed Ginny, Ron and Hermione, said there final farewells to their children. They then headed off to the car which Ron walked into. Their car was a red jaguar Harry took the driving seat grabbed the engine and drove off like a train. Dronma grabbed his flying motorbike ( which he had got from Hagrid repaired) and sped off after them. When Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny got home they realised that Dronma was following them.

Ron yelled at Dronma " Why were you following us? You insane spy" pointing a finger accusingly at him. Dronma replies " you forgot your broomstick" while straightening up his tie. Ron said sorry with an embarrassed look on his face. Hermione and Ginny were laughing at Ron's expense. Harry walked over to Dronma and declared " I am Harry, Harry Potter. This is my wife Ginny Potter. Hermione and Ron are my friends."

Dronma was the defence against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts. Harry was head of the auror office and Hermione was minister for magic. Ron however, was secretary to the minister. Ginny was head of magical law and enforcement.

Dronma told Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny about students found dead in school! Harry imagined his kids being found dead. At this sudden thought fury shot through him like it never had before. They decided to investigate this peculiar incident which had suddenly occurred.


	2. Chapter 2

**Battle Of The Geeks**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Dronma travelled to Australia in search of the killer. They stopped in a pub called Wizards Wonders, where a rather strange man came over.

"want to have a fire whisky?" he said rather drunkenly.

"yeah" Ron said rather to quickly. Hermione gave him a rather disapproving look.

"my names Patrick, Patrick Dingle." He announced. As Patrick went to buy the drinks Dronma declared that he needed the toilet. As he approached the door he heard a man begging someone to spare his life.

Dronma pulled out his wand, which was made of ash and phoenix feather, pushed open the door and entered curiously. He soon saw a man dressed in a complete black cloak and a head mask with the symbol of Voldermort upon the forehead. As soon as the man saw Dronma he yelled, "EXSPELLIARMUS"

Dronma ducked, pointed his wand and said rather firmly "Stupfy."

With a flick of the mans wand the spell vanished. "EXPLUSO" yelled the cloaked man.

Dronma was sent blasted out through the toilet wall and into the bar room. Quickly the cloaked man disappeared.

Dronma still ran back into the toilet and sent spells everywhere at the servant, who had spent the fight cowering in the corner, as soon as he realised what was happening he to disappeared. When Dronma told Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione they realised that they had to move. As they fled Ron took the fire whiskeys that Patrick had paid for. As Patrick returned he saw Ron run out with the fire whiskeys he bought. "OI" he yelled "Come back here thief." he ran out grabbed his thunderbolt broomstick and shot off after them.

Soon dronma realised Patrick flying by yelling such bad language that he ended up covering his ears. Dronma told Harry that Patrick was following them. Ron got out of the car and accused Patrick of being a spy. When Patrick explained that Ron had taken his drinks Ron turned maroon. "Sorry" Ginny said rather attentively, giving Ron a evil look.

Harry decided that Patrick should come along with them and quickly said "do you want to come with us?" Patrick gave a pondering look,

"I suppose, I don't have much else to do apart from watching the paint dry."

"great" said Ron sarcastically, "just what we need. First a boff now a tramp."

Just then a owl came from Luna Lovegood, who had become the headmistress of Hogwarts, saying that a student named Polly Baxter had been killed. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Dronma and Patrick all headed of to Hogwarts to take a look at this mystery from the start.


End file.
